Versions of Love
by Maaya
Summary: About what Yumi wishes the most, and maybe will manage to get. Sets right after Kenshin's fight with Soujiro.


Summary: About what Yumi wishes the most, and maybe will manage to get. Sets right after Kenshin's fight with Soujiro and before his fight with Shishio, when Yumi gives Shishio Soujiro's sword. *re-reads that line* Did it make sense?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.  
  
I'd be the first one to admit I am rather fond of Yumi. Even though her character is pretty much built out of the love she feels for Shishio, she does also at the same time manage to keep a very admirable personality.   
  
Spoiler Warnings: Well, let's say that if you don't know who Yumi is, then don't read. It's kind of complicated, because everything in her actions and beliefs lead to things. =,= If you haven't seen past Kenshin's fight with Shishio, this is not for you.  
  
***  
  
Versions of Love – A ficlet in Yumi's POV by Maaya  
  
***  
  
I am a . . . bystander. Yes, bystander is the word. Some people would maybe say I am the damsel in distress, the one who stands aside and let the stronger take actions to save me, but that's not at all it. I do most certainly not require someone to save me.   
  
But I am bystander, observer of the course of happenings. I help the stronger one with those things he can't do himself, as a caretaker. But those things he really wants, needs, carves, I can not help with. Because I am not strong enough. Soujiro and Kamatari can do those things well enough.   
  
Shishio-sama loves fighting. The only thing I can do for him is to take care of his body so he *can* fight, but I can not make his fights any more interesting. Even though he wants to win, so does he also want things to happen. He wants everyone to be puppets in the great course of life and dead, preferably with him as the ruler, player of it.   
  
I just wish I could do more for him to help him reach that.   
  
I've seen him fight, I've seen him kill. I've seen him plan death and destruction and seen how he destroyed people's life. How can I love such a ruthless murderer?   
  
Because I can understand him. We might not be the same in heart and soul, but we can understand and we can accept.   
  
I'm not one to break apart; I'm not one to beg for him to tell me what to do. I am my own person but I have dedicated myself to his beliefs. I'd die for those beliefs if I must.   
  
I've tried to see everything in black and white – Himura is supposed to be the black, and Shishio-sama the white. But when I saw Himura fight Soujiro, I realized that black and white doesn't really exist. At least not in this case. Here there is only one solid shade of grey that stands for belief.   
  
And there are too many beliefs clashing today. Himura's and Soujiro's, Anji's and Sagara's. Shinomori's and Himura's. And soon also Shishio-sama's and Himura's.   
  
I give Shishio Soujiro's sword carefully, mindful of the beliefs, and for Soujiro lies, etched into its small blade. He studies it thoughtfully, and I'm almost sure I can sight the hints of a frown underneath his bandages.   
  
"I see . . . Soujiro, hmm. . . " The grip on the sword begins to shake. "So the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki and this sword are his parting gifts to me."  
  
I didn't acknowledge the words, because he didn't expect me to. There is realization in his eyes and he stands up, powerfully so. It's an aura of determination around him. He is alone now. There is no one to fight with him anymore.   
  
"After all – who could follow my strength!?"  
  
No one. But I didn't say it, because he doesn't expect me to. Flattery is nothing to either of us, even when it's true.   
  
No one can match your strength Shishio-sama, but you aren't alone.   
  
Because today, I'll fight with you. I'll help you in the most important battle. Somehow, I know I'll do.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Well, everyone who've seen the whole Kyoto-arc knows *how* Yumi decides to help him. My apologizes about bringing up Soujiro this much – but he is my favourite character after all. ^_^  
  
The title is taken from a special chapter in the RK manga. 


End file.
